Increasingly, companies are seeing rapid access to key information as the way to maintaining a competitive advantage. To provide immediate access to this information, mobile and other intermittently-connected computing devices are quietly and swiftly becoming an essential part of corporate networks—especially with the proliferation of inexpensive laptops and hand-held computing devices. However, integrating these nomadic devices into existing network infrastructures has created a challenge for the information manager.
Many problems in mobile networking parallel the difficulties in early local area networks (LANs) before the adoption of Ethernet. There are a variety of mobile protocols and interfaces, and because standards are just developing, there is little interoperability between systems. In addition, performance over these network technologies has typically been slow and bandwidth limited. Implementation costs to date have been high due the specialized nature of deployed systems.
Along with these issues, mobile technologies present a category of problems unto their own. Interconnects back into the main network may travel over and through a public network infrastructure, thus allowing sensitive information to possibly be tapped into. Furthermore, if any of the intermediary interconnects are via a wireless interface, the information is actually broadcast, and anyone with a similar interface can eavesdrop without much difficulty.
But, perhaps even more significantly, mobile networking has generally in the past been limited to mostly message-oriented or stateless applications—and thus has not been readily adaptable for existing or new corporate applications that use client/server, host-terminal, web-based or shared file systems models. This is because such commonly used applications need stateful sessions that employ a continuous stream of data—not just a stateless packet exchange—to work effectively and reliably.
To this end, many or most popular off-the-shelf networking applications require TCP/IP sessions, or private virtual circuits. These sessions cannot continue to function if they encounter network interruptions, nor can they tolerate roaming between networks (i.e., a change of network addresses) while established. Yet, mobile networking is, by its nature, dynamic and unreliable. Consider these common scenarios encountered in mobile networks:
Disconnected or Out of Range User
When a mobile device disconnects from a given network or loses contact (e.g., through an outage or “hole” in the coverage of a wireless interconnect), the session-oriented application running on the mobile device loses its stateful connection with its peer and ceases to operate. When the device is reattached or moves back into contact, the user must re-connect, log in again for security purposes, find the place in the application where work was left off, and possibly re-enter lost data. This reconnection process is time consuming, costly, and can be very frustrating.
Moving to a Different Network or Across a Router Boundary (Network Address Change)
Mobile networks are generally segmented for manageability purposes. But the intent of mobile devices is to allow them to roam. Roaming from one network interconnect to another can mean a change of network address. If this happens while the system is operational, the routing information must be changed for communications to continue between the associated peers. Furthermore, acquiring a new network address may require all of the previously established stateful application sessions to be terminated—again presenting the reconnection problems noted above.
Security
As mentioned before, companies need to protect critical corporate data. Off-the-shelf enterprise applications are often written with the assumption that access to the physical network is controlled (i.e., carried within cables installed inside a secure facility), and security is maintained through an additional layer of authentication and possible encryption. These assumptions have not been true in the nomadic computing world—where data is at risk for interception as it travels over public airways or public wire-line infrastructures.
It would be highly desirable to provide an integrated solution that transparently addresses the characteristics of nomadic systems, and enables existing network applications to run reliably in these mobile environments.
The technology herein solves this problem by providing a seamless solution that extends the enterprise network, letting network managers provide mobile users with easy access to the same applications as stationary users without sacrificing reliability or centralized management. The solution combines advantages of present-day wire-line network standards with emerging mobile standards to create a solution that works with existing network applications.
In accordance with one aspect of a non-limiting exemplary and illustrative implementation, a Mobility Management Server (MMS) coupled to the mobile interconnect maintains the state of each of any number of Mobile End Systems (MES) and handles the complex session management required to maintain persistent connections to the network and to peer application processes. If a Mobile End System becomes unreachable, suspends, or changes network address (e.g., due to roaming from one network interconnect to another), the Mobility Management Server maintains the connection to the associated peer—allowing the Mobile End System to maintain a continuous virtual connection even though it may temporarily lose its actual physical connection.
The illustrative non-limiting example implementations herein also provide the following (among others) new and advantageous techniques and arrangements:                a Mobility Management Server providing user configurable session priorities for mobile clients;        per-user mobile policy management for managing consumption of network resources;        a roaming methodology making use of the industry standard Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) in coordination with a Mobility Management Server;        automatic system removal of unreliable datagrams based on user configurable timeouts; and        automatic system removal of unreliable datagrams based on user configurable retries.        
In more detail, the preferred illustrative exemplary implementations in one of their aspects provide a Mobility Management Server that is coupled to the mobile interconnect (network). The Mobility Management Server maintains the state of each of any number of Mobile End Systems and handles the complex session management required to maintain persistent connections to the network and to other processes (e.g., running on other network-based peer systems). If a Mobile End System becomes unreachable, suspends, or changes network address (e.g., due to roaming from one network interconnect to another), the Mobility Management Server maintains the connection to the associated peer, by acknowledging receipt of data and queuing requests. This proxying by the Mobility Management Server allows the application on the Mobile End System to maintain a continuous connection even though it may temporarily lose its physical connection to a specific network medium.
In accordance with another aspect of exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementations, a Mobility Management Server manages addresses for Mobile End Systems. Each Mobile End System is provided with a proxy address on the primary network. This highly available address is known as the “virtual address” of the Mobile End System. The Mobility Management Server maps the virtual addresses to current “point of presence” addresses of the nomadic systems. While the point of presence address of a Mobile End System may change when the mobile system changes from one network interconnect to another, the virtual address stays constant while any connections are active or longer if the address is statically assigned.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementations, a Mobility Management Server provides centralized system management of Mobile End Systems through a console application and exhaustive metrics. The preferred embodiment also provides user configurable session priorities for mobile clients running through a proxy server, and per-user mobile policy management for managing consumption of network resources.
In accordance with yet another aspect, a Remote Procedure Call protocol and an Internet Mobility Protocol are used to establish communications between the proxy server and each Mobile End System.
Remote procedure calls provide a method for allowing a process on a local system to invoke a procedure on a remote system. The use of the RPC protocol allows Mobile End Systems to disconnect, go out of range or suspend operation without losing active network sessions. Since session maintenance does not depend on a customized application, off-the-shelf applications will run without modification in the nomadic environment.
The Remote Procedure Call protocol generates transactions into messages that can be sent via the standard network transport protocol and infrastructure. These RPC messages contain the entire network transaction initiated by an application running on the Mobile End System—enabling the Mobility Management Server and Mobile End System to keep connection state information synchronized at all times—even during interruptions of the physical link connecting the two. In the exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation providing RPC's, the proxy server and the Mobile End Systems share sufficient knowledge of each transaction's state to maintain coherent logical database about all shared connections at all times.
The Internet Mobility Protocol provided in exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementations compensates for differences between wired local area network interconnects and other less reliable networks such as a wireless LAN or WAN. Adjusted frame sizes and protocol timing provide significant performance improvements over non-mobile-aware transports—dramatically reducing network traffic. This is important when bandwidth is limited or when battery life is a concern. The Internet Mobility Protocol in exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementations also ensures the security of organizational data as it passes between the Mobile End System and the Mobility Management Server over public network interconnects or airways. The Internet Mobility Protocol provides a basic firewall function by allowing only authenticated devices access to the organizational network. The Internet Mobility Protocol can also certify and encrypt all communications between the Mobility Management Server and the Mobile End System.
In accordance with yet additional exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementations, mobile inter-connectivity is built on standard transport protocols (e.g., TCP/IP, UDP/IP and DHCP, etc) to extend the reach of standard network application interfaces. Exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementations efficiently integrate transport, security, address management, device management and user management needs to make nomadic computing environments effectively transparent. The Internet Mobility Protocol provides an efficient mechanism for multiplexing multiple streams of data (reliable and unreliable) through a single virtual channel provided by such standard transport protocols over standard network infrastructure.
With the help of the RPC layer, the Internet Mobility Protocol coalesces data from different sources targeted for the same or different destinations, together into a single stream and forwards it over a mobile link. At the other end of the mobile link, the data is demultiplexed back into multiple distinct streams, which are sent on to their ultimate destination(s). The multiplexing/demultiplexing technique allows for maximum use of available bandwidth (by generating the maximum sized network frames possible), and allows multiple channels to be established (thus allowing prioritization and possibly providing a guaranteed quality of service if the underlying network provides the service).
The Internet Mobility Protocol of exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementations provides the additional non-limiting exemplary features and advantages:                Transport protocol independence.        Allows the network point of presence (POP) or network infrastructure to change without affecting the flow of data (except where physical boundary, policy or limitations of bandwidth may apply).        Minimal additional overhead.        Automatic fragment resizing to accommodate the transmission medium. (When the protocol data unit for a given frame is greater then the available maximum transmission unit of the network medium, the Internet Mobility Protocol will fragment and reassemble the frame to insure that it can traverse the network. In the event of a retransmit, the frame will again be assessed. If the network infrastructure or environment changes, the frame will be refragmented or in the case that the maximum transmission unit actually grew, sent as a single frame.)        Semantics of unreliable data are preserved, by allowing frames to discard unreliable data during retransmit.        Provides a new semantic of Reliable Datagram service. (Delivery of datagrams can now be guaranteed to the peer terminus of the Internet Mobility Protocol connection. Notification of delivery can be provided to a requesting entity.)        Considers the send and receive transmission path separately, and automatically tailors its operating parameters to provided optimum throughput. (Based on hysteresis, it adjusts such parameters as frame size/fragmentation threshold, number of frames outstanding (window), retransmit time, and delayed acknowledgement time to reduce the amount of duplicate data sent through the network.)        Network fault tolerant (since the expected usage is in a mobile environment, temporary loss of network medium connectivity does not result in a termination of the virtual channel or application based connection).        Provides an in-band signaling method to its peer to adjust operating parameters (each end of the connection can alert its peer to any changes in network topology or environment).        Employs congestion avoidance algorithms and gracefully decays throughput when necessary.        Employs selective acknowledgement and fast retransmit policies to limit the number of gratuitous retransmissions, and provide faster handoff recovery in nomadic environments. (This also allows the protocol to maintain optimum throughput in a lossy network environment.)        Employs sliding window technology to allow multiple frames to be outstanding. (This parameter is adjustable in each direction and provides for streaming frames up to a specified limit without requiring an acknowledgement from its peer.)        Sequence numbers are not byte oriented, thus allowing for a single sequence number to represent up to a maximum payload size.        Security aware. (Allows for authentication layer and encryption layer to be added in at the Internet Mobility Protocol layer.)        Compression to allow for better efficiency through bandwidth limited links.        Balanced design, allowing either peer to migrate to a new point of presence.        Either side may establish a connection to the peer.        Allows for inactivity timeouts to be invoked to readily discard dormant connections and recover expended resources.        Allows for a maximum lifetime of a given connection (e.g., to allow termination and/or refusal to accept connections after a given period or time of day).        
Non-limiting exemplary illustrative implementations also allow a system administrator to manage consumption of network resources. For example, the system administrator can place controls on Mobile End Systems, the Mobility Management Server, or both. Such controls can be for the purpose, for example, of managing allocation of network bandwidth or other resources, or they may be related to security issues. It may be most efficient to perform management tasks at the client side for clients with lots of resources. However, thin clients don't have many resources to spare, so it may not be practical to burden them with additional code and processes for performing policy management. Accordingly, it may be most practical to perform or share such policy management functions for thin clients at a centralized point such as the Mobility Management Server. Since the Mobility Management Server proxies the distinct data streams of the Mobile End Systems, it provides a central point from which to conduct policy management. Moreover, the Mobility Management Server provides the opportunity to perform policy management of Mobile End Systems on a per user and/or per device basis. Since the Mobility Management Server is proxying on a per user basis, it has the ability to control and limit each user's access to network resources on a per-user basis as well as on a per-device basis.
As one simple example, the Mobility Management Server can “lock out” certain users from accessing certain network resources. This is especially important considering that interface network is via a mobile interconnect, and may thus “extend” outside of the boundaries of a locked organizational facility (consider, for example, an ex-employee who tries to access the network from outside his former employer's building). However, the policy management provided by the Mobility Management Server can be much more sophisticated. For example, it is possible for the Mobility Management Server to control particular Web URL's particular users can visit, filter data returned by network services requests, and/or compress data for network bandwidth conservation. This provides a way to enhance existing and new application-level services in a seamless and transparent manner.
Furthermore, because the Mobile End System may be connected to an “untrusted” network (i.e. outside the corporations locked boundaries) there is a chance of malicious attack while being remotely connected. By sharing policy rules and filters with the Mobile End System, one can protect the MES from rogue connections, provide ingress filtering for the remote node, and further secure the corporate infrastructure from one central location.
A further exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation provides an interface-assisted roaming listener that allows Mobile End Systems to take advantage of interfaces supporting generic signaling, to enable interface-assisted roaming. In accordance with one feature provided in accordance with the exemplary embodiment, the Mobile End System interface-based listener determines in response to an event (e.g., a callback, a timer timeout or a network activity hint indicating data loss), whether the Mobile End System's media connectivity status has changed. For example, the listener signals to the interface when it detects that the Mobile End System has become detached and is no longer in communication with the network. Upon re-attachment, the listener uses previously recorded network point of attachment identification information to determine whether the Mobile End System has been reattached to the same or different network point of attachment. If the reattachment is to the same network point of attachment, the listener signals to alert the mobile clients that they need to take steps to reestablish transport level communications. If the reattachment is to a different network point of attachment, the listener signals a “roam” condition and prompts the Mobile End System to acquire an address that is usable on the current network segment (this may entail, for example, registering the current address to be valid on a new subnet, for example). The listener may maintain a network topology map (which may be learned through operation) to assist it in deciding the correct signal (e.g., “roam same subnet” or “roam”) to generate to its clients.
A still further aspect provided by non-limiting preferred exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementations allows access to a Mobility Management Server (MMS) in a “disjoint networking” mode. The new algorithm allows for dynamic/static discovery of alternate network addresses that can be used to establish/continue communications with an MMS—even in a disjoint network topology in which one network infrastructure may have no knowledge of network addresses for another network infrastructure. In accordance with this arrangement, a list of alternate addresses that the MMS is available at is preconfigured, forwarded to or dynamically learned by an MES (Mobile End System) during the course of a conversation/connection. In one embodiment, the MMS can use a connection over one network to send the MES one or more MMS network addresses or other MMS identities corresponding to other networks. This list can be sent/updated during circuit creation or at any other time during the connection.
If/when the MES roams to a second network, it uses the list of MMS “alias” addresses/identifications to contact the MMS over the new network connection on the second network. This allows the MES to re-establish contact with the MMS over the new network connection even though the first and second networks may not share any addresses, routes, or other information.
Further example illustrative non-limiting implementations provide policy management decision making within a distributed mobile network topology. For example, rule-based policy management procedures can be performed to allow, deny and/or condition request fulfillment based on a variety of metrics. Such policy management can be used, for example, to provide decision making based on cost metrics such as least cost routing in a multi-home/path environment.
Such policy management techniques may take into account the issue of mobility or positioning (i.e., roaming) in making decisions. For example, policy management rules may be based on locale of the device (e.g., proximity to network point of attachment such as access point/base station, hubs, routers, or GPS coordinate) so certain operations can be allowed in one building of an enterprise but not in another building. An example of such an application might be an enterprise with several different wireless networks. Such an enterprise might have a loading dock and office area served by a wireless network. The system administrator would be able to configure the system such that workers (e.g., users and devices) on the loading dock are not permitted access to the wireless network in the office environment. Also policy management results can be tri-state: allow, deny or delay (for example, if the decision is based on bandwidth requirements or cost, the decision may be to delay an operation from being executed and to wait for a more opportune time when the operation can be accommodated).
The policy management provided by the preferred example embodiments is capable of modifying an operation based on a decision. For example, one example action is to throttle consumption of network bandwidth for all active applications. Also consider an aggressive application that is consuming significant bandwidth. The policy engine can govern the rate at which the application's operations/transactions are completed. This behavior may also be learned dynamically to squelch a possible errant application. Another example action provides reconstitution of data (i.e. dithering of graphics images based on available/allowable bandwidth or cost/user restrictions).
Furthermore the rules engine allows for other actions to be invoked based on rule evaluation. External procedures such as logging an event, sending an alert or notifying the user that the action is being denied, delayed, or conditioned may be executed. Such notification can also be interactive and ask for possible overrides to an existing rule from the operator.
The policy management engine provided in the example non-limiting embodiment can base its decision making on any number or combination metrics that are associated with the device, device group, user group, user,/or network point of attachment.
As part of the policy management functionality, other locale base information and services may also be acquired/provided for the purposes of policy management, network modeling, and/or asset tracking. Such services include the ability to automatically present to users and mobile end systems information that is applicable within the context of a mobile end system's present location. This information may be provided in the form of messages, files, or in some other electronic format.
One non-limiting example of such use of this capability would permit shopping malls, business communities, and large retailers, to locate wireless access points that may be compatible with Bluetooth PANs, IEEE 802.11 LANs, 802.15 PANs, or other wireless network standards in strategic locations within the shopping center. As customers roam from location to location, stores and vendors would be permitted to push down information relevant to the vendors that are present within the mobile end systems current location. This information would include information such as current sales, discounts, and services. In addition to such information, mobile end systems may be provided electronic coupons used for sales promotion. Vendors would be permitted to register for these services through some centralized authority that may be associated with the mall, business community, retailer, or some other hosted service.
A further example non-limiting use of such a technology would be in vertical industries where information is collected based on location including but not limited to such industries as field service, field sales, package delivery, or public safety where lists of local services, maps, directions, customers, or hazards may be pushed down to mobile end systems based on location.
Yet another non-limiting example use may entail a web based service for monitoring and tracking mobile end systems. For example, customers may register for this tracking service so trusted third parties may log onto the hosted web service and find out exact locations of their mobile end systems. This may include mobile end systems installed on vehicles or carried by pedestrians. As mobile end systems continue to experience reductions in size and wait, such services become more likely. These services would permit people to track and locate individuals that are high risk such as elderly, handicapped, or ill. It may also be used to track items that are highly valued such as automobiles or other expensive mobile properties and packages. Using 3G WAN networks, Bluetooth networks, 802.11 networks, 802.15 networks, and other wireless technologies, combined with this unique ability to provide seamless connectivity while switching network mediums or point of attachments, such services become possible and likely at a much reduced cost.
In addition; there may also be a desire to consider the mobility of entire network(s) or subnetwork(s) of devices that may or may not be mobile aware. For example, while most of today's network devices incorporate Internet base protocols for communication purposes, many devices are built on “closed platforms”. This fact complicates the issues surrounding the distribution of new functionality to these systems and limits these nodes ability to participate in today's mobile environments. Since theses devices can/will not incorporate mobile capabilities due to a variety of reasons (cost, overhead, etc), there is a movement within the industry to enable an entire network(s) or sub-network(s) to become mobile, hiding the issue surrounding mobile communications from the devices attached to the given network. To this end, some companies and standards bodies have developed the concept of a “mobile router” (also known as Network Mobility—NEMO) that will forward IP traffic generated by and destine to locally attached network nodes over a diverse set of backhaul networks. However, these solutions generally do not currently provide advanced functionality of the technology herein or allow network applications to be concurrently run on the same system (i.e. the MES) utilizing the same backhaul networks.
Therefore there is a desire to allow these “closed systems” or fixed mobile end systems (FMES) along with others devices to transparently and seamlessly take advantage of the capabilities described herein, with or without modification.
To accomplish this, one may employ the services of at least one MES as a local proxy system (e.g., a secondary proxy) servicing the devices attached to the mobile network(s) or subnetwork(s). The MES(s) may then work in coordination with at least one MMS to transparently and seamlessly manage the security, application session persistence, compression and link optimizations, inter-network roaming, and/or policy management or other functions, ultimately providing for a highly scalable, centrally manageable system that includes load balancing and failover.
The technology herein thus extends the enterprise network, letting network managers provide mobile users and devices easy access to the same applications as stationary users and devices without sacrificing reliability or centralized management. Exemplary illustrative non-limiting solutions combine advantages of existing wire-line network standards with emerging mobility standards to create a solution that works with existing network applications.